


Tranquilo, Shut Up!

by TheVampireLucinda



Series: I Love You...As A Wrestler [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anger, But Kota isn't sure, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Kenny Omega (mention), M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Secretly Naito wants Kota, Sex, Slash, Softness, The Ghost of Golden Lovers Looms Large, Unexpected Softness, Vulnerable Naito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: The Ungovernable One pushes the Golden Star just a little bit too far one night...and gets exactly what he wanted all along. Part two of the “I Love You...As A Wrestler” series.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega, Ibushi Kota/Naito Tetsuya
Series: I Love You...As A Wrestler [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388107
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Tranquilo, Shut Up!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Takes place while Kota was still the IC Champion, before the G129 started. and right when Naito challenged him to a rematch from the MSG match.

Even though they were in a very private area, Naito expected Ibushi to tell him to stop screaming so loudly. It's not even like he wanted to be so loud...he just couldn't help it.

But, apparently, the current Intercontinental Champion—and man he couldn't stand—was too occupied to worry about such things, given the effort and concentration it must have taken to both hold Naito up completely off the ground _and_ fuck him mercilessly into the cold wall.

Honestly, for Tetsuya, the events leading to this moment were mostly a blur: a chance meeting in the hallway, harsh words exchanged with heated glances, his hand on Kota's arm to stop him from _fucking walking out like he always did_.

Naito knew that Kota had a limit of how much shit he could take; and he himself had been pretty riled up since the MSG show, too. They were both, as of late, indulging their self-destructive tendencies. The only peace they could was in the violent clash of their bodies in the ring.

And each night since then, it seemed like the Golden Star gave in more and more to the demon that lurked behind his deceptively innocent eyes.

Secretly, Naito loved it when Kota snapped. It made his blood run hot in a way that very few other things did. He did everything in his power to bring out that Demon, while somehow avoiding being completely devoured by him. It was like a drug, that danger; and it helped him to forget all of the parts of him that were hurting inside.

He wanted to push Kota to the brink so that they could both, even if only for a moment, forget the brokenness of their hearts; to drown all of their residual sweetness and innocence in fire and wrath.

Apparently, the Stardust Genius was a bit too skilled at accomplishing his goal; because there was certainly nothing _innocent_ or _sweet_ in the way that Ibushi shoved Tetsuya away, only to corner him against the nearest wall, boxing him in with his slender arms.

Without a word, eyes burning, Ibushi had pressed their mouths together in something that was more of an attack than a kiss. He was rough, and his teeth grazed against Tetsuya's tongue, making him flinch back and hit hit head.

But Naito wasn't complaining. As Ibushi squeezed the air out of his lungs and devoured his gasps, he could only smile and sink deeper into the bliss that only someone like _this_ could bring him.

Suzuki was another one, of course. After months of teasing and testing, the King had fucked him hard in the locker room last summer, nearly breaking several bones in the process. It was an encounter that hovered right on the line between Nirvana and Hell, as close to perfect as anyone could wish for.

Ibushi was different, however. Naito knew that he didn't have to fully enrage the man; he just had to warm him up a little.

And, really, it didn't take much. Just a few choice words and one good touch...Even pressed against the wall, Naito knew that he just had to say the magic words.

“Missing Kenny, I see.”

That was 10 minutes ago. Now, Tetsuya was holding on to the Golden Star for dear life, crying out with his whole heart as each thrust sent Kota's considerable length deeper and deeper into his body. Naito's poor head and back collided again and again with the wall, and Kota's fingers grasped his ass and hips so tightly that there would certainly be bruises later.

(Bruises that Bushi would no doubt grill him over before scolding him for his recklessness.)

“Ibushi-san,” he breathed raggedly, nails digging into perfect golden flesh. “Put me down...”

Kota didn't seem to register the words at all, growling as he bit into the soft skin of Naito's sweat-drenched neck. The Ungovernable One moaned, long and loud, cock fully crushed between his stomach and Ibushi's as heat raced down his spine from the bite on his throat to the tips of his toes. He wrapped his arms around Kota's neck, and locked his legs around the narrow waist.

'He's going to drop me when he comes...fucking idiot!' Naito thought wildly, the sentiment completely incongruous to the way he was currently screaming for more. He began to think, distantly, that if anyone happened to walk by, they would think that someone was being murdered and liking it very much.

Oddly, Tetsuya recalled Suzuki's words a few months ago, shivering deeply as the memory of warm breath in his ear melded with the pain of being penetrated so savagely.

_This is what you wanted, eh? You sick fuck. You wanted me to take you like this, didn't you? You like this pain? You like being hurt? _

_ Well, today's your lucky day, you bastard; I like hurting you too._

As if sensing that Naito's mind had wandered, Kota slowed down, and used one of his hands to yank the other man's head back by his wild brown hair.

Their eyes met—Kota's sharp, wild, and focused, Naito's bleary and full of tears—and Ibushi pressed in for another kiss, this one much softer, though no less consuming. He slid his tongue in between Naito's lips slowly, tasting their fullness before delving as deep as he could into the Ungovernable One's burning mouth.

Their bodies picked up the rhythm of their tongues as long strings of saliva made its way down their chins.

“Don't ever fucking say Kenny's name again.”

Kota thrust up into Naito, faster and faster, the pained cries driving him on just as much as the tight heat that engulfed him.

He honestly couldn't say why he was doing this; but, for whatever reason, it felt like the right thing to do. After Naito accosted him in the hallway, Ibushi's first thought was to punch him; somehow, though, he ended up _kissing_ him, and things just spiraled from there.   
A part of him wanted to question everything that was happening, but Kota was far too gone to care. Naito was too hot, too wet, too sweet to stop fucking. He wanted to break him, hear his screams, feel him turn into a pliable mass of warm flesh underneath him.

_I have missed this._

Before the thought could go to far, Naito leaned in and kissed Ibushi in return, a dazed look in his otherwise-clear eyes.

“You're the best for me,” he whispered, grip around Kota tightening. “Only you...I want you the most...I know you want me, too...”

Their eyes met again, silence blanketing both men, and time seemed to slow to a halt.

“Only me... There's only _me_, Ibushi-san... That's okay, right?” Tetsuya's voice was, for once, sincere as he spoke, eyes wide and vulnerable. “Right?”

The Golden Star struggled—against himself, against Naito, against his heart, against his better judgment, against his own desires.

He was losing. They both were. Naito showed his true feelings, and Ibushi gave into his demons, yet again. It was a song and dance they were both too familiar with; one that always lead to them being farther apart than closer together; even when being together would actually help.

'No, we're not losing...we're both already completely lost.'

But Kota wasn't willing to submit just yet. He knew that the man in front of him would throw up a wall afterwards, but for now, while his heart was open...

Still staring into Naito's eyes, Kota managed to smile, and felt the Ungovernable One clench even more tightly around him. He made sure to angle his thrusts, so that each one hit Tetsuya's sweet spot, mouth open in a silent gasp.

“Yes, Naito-san...You are so good for me. Now, _tranquilo_. Shut up, already.”

With a broken smile, Naito's eyes fluttered shut; and with a final cry he came hard, spilling into the space between his stomach and Kota's, coating them with sticky white cum.

Ibushi followed not far behind, coming into Tetsuya's tight heat, filling him until he overflowed and groaned, falling limp in his arms.

Kota slowly lowered himself and Naito to the ground, panting and exhausted. His muscles were all sore, overworked with the effort it took to hold Naito up as he fucked him.

They were quiet for a long moment, both men separately gathering their mind back into his heads. Somehow, Naito was the first to rise, though on shaky, unsteady legs. Without even looking back at Ibushi, he slowly began to make his way to the door.

“_Si_,” Kota said softly, just before Tetsuya stepped over the threshold. “That's my real answer. What you're asking for... _Si_, Naito-san.”

Tetsuya froze in the doorway, for a long time neither able to move forward nor go back. He had to settle for just turning around, carefully hiding the many years of pain in his eyes, and smiling at Kota as he sat, beautiful and innocent, on the ground.

“I'll think about it,” he reply, voice hoarse and soft. His eyes drifted downwards to the deep bruises on his legs, all in the shape of Kota's fingers, and shook his head.

Kota watched him go, sitting back against the wall as he sighed.

“Maybe I'm the one who needs to _tranquilo_.”


End file.
